


Wild Card

by SheerIridescence



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You don’t really remember how you got here, but here you were: the Dark World.





	Wild Card

You don’t really remember how you got here, but here you were: the Dark World. You remember getting here many months ago, the method as to how though, escaped you. Originally you had intended to leave as being stuck in an unfamiliar place was a bit jarring to you, but after being consistently lost for a long time and simultaneously convincing the Darkners of the world not to kill you since you were in fact quite lost, you had slowly come to like it. Despite being a Lightner, everyone in the Dark World – save for the king of course – had become fond of you. Staying away from the king but remaining in the castle of the kingdom, you were welcomed and made a home there, along with plenty of friends. You were welcome to leave at any time now that the exit was well within your reach, but you never did due to the bonds you had created with the people down there. For a place you had only heard of in stories, it ended up being quite wonderful.

During your time staying at the castle, you had become quite interested in a character who was a bit of a wild card. An appropriate description for him, considering his name was Rouxls Kaard. He was a little wary of you at first, but recently became a lot more invasive and loud now that it was confirmed that you were here to stay without any plans of killing anyone. He was a trickster, and enjoyed throwing ‘puzzles’ at people at random occasions… If you could call them puzzles, that is. It was quite hilarious actually, and if you remembered correctly, your first actual interaction with him was through a puzzle of his, and it was the most hilarious encounter within your memory.

What had happened was you were poking around the castle one day and came across an empty room with nothing but a box and a strange square button on the floor. While checking it out, Rouxls Kaard had popped out of nowhere in a flash of light, immediately challenging you to solve the puzzle within the room. It was a very loud first encounter, and you looked at him like he was crazy for thinking there was a puzzle in the room. Regardless, you obliged, and figured it was the button and the box, pushing the box onto said button to unlock the door. The looks you exchanged were vastly different, yours being confusion and his being a mix of surprise and rage. You thought the ‘puzzle’ was a joke, but he was in fact serious, and screamed ‘god damn it’ before disappearing in a flash once again. You stood there quite dumbfounded before you realized he was serious and flat out started laughing. That first encounter set your impression of him and went on from there.

Regularly, Rouxls Kaard would mess around with you, throwing even more amateur puzzles at you every moment you met. Well, every moment outside of the ones where you visited him working in his shop. It was actually the only time the two of you weren’t being ‘puzzle hostile’ towards each other. It was like his shop was neutral space, and you got to see a slightly different side of him. The more of those non hostile interactions you had with him, the more you became genuinely interested in him. Out of all the Darkners down there, you spent most of your time with him, and even went out of your way to regularly visit him at his shop for more friendly encounters. You did help him out from time to time with shop business, but mostly looked forward to the down time you got to have with him where he displayed his much kinder, softer side to you. You swore that he too, was also showing a bit of interest in you as well. 

Today wasn’t much different from that routine, you hanging out at his shop with him to kill time and admittedly, admire him as well. It was a slower day business wise, so you got the chance to have a more genuine conversation with him without many interruptions. Funnily enough, it wasn’t your idea to do so though, but his instead.

“Pardon my interruption _______, but couldest thou please explain to me why thou didn’tst return home when you had’st the chance?” He asked, disrupting the silence.

“Hmmm… Well, I really like it down here. Everyone’s super kind, so I really have no reason to leave. Besides, I like getting to know you more.” You answered simply.

The Darkner looked at you with slight confusion, not quite completely understanding your answer. “Still, thou hast the chance to leaveth even now. Why dost thou remain here?” I mean, I am not that interesting of a subject to get to knoweth.” He asked again, displaying a bit of self doubt. “Wherefore?”

“Do I… DO I sense a bit of self doubt in you? Why on earth would you ever possess that?” You questioned, Rouxls having a bit of an expression change towards being slightly ashamed. “Well, I’ll have you know that I actually enjoy your company. If I had to describe you, you’d be a wild card, and I like that. I like your style, Rouxls.” You winked, taking your chance to slip in some comments to assert your interest in him.

Rouxls couldn’t stop the light blue blush that came to his cheeks. He had never been spoken of like that before, and found it too flattering to handle. He tried to speak, and his voice slowly began to lose that old-English accent as he comprised sentences mostly of ‘ums’ and ‘ahs’ while trying to figure out how to respond to you.

“I’d much rather stay down here with the Darkners and you. There’s so much life I haven’t seen yet, and I’d like to get to know yours a little more personally.” You added on.

The self proclaimed master of puzzles couldn’t take so many flirtatious comments at once and swooned, fainting onto the counter of his shop and sliding down to the floor. You rushed around the counter and to him to see if he was alright, kneeling down next to him. His face was completely flushed, looking almost dazed.

“Oh dear.” You said quietly, leaning over him.

He seemed to be murmuring about how ‘Lightners were something else’, tone a mix of both shock and desire.

“You okay there Rouxls? Am I a little too much?” You asked, giggling a little.

“Oh no. You’re too perfect. How did’st thou fall into this world?” He said dreamily. “I must say, I’ve never been with anyone before, but a Lightner like thou sounds like a valorous place to start.”

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the flustered blue man reached up and grabbed your shirt, pulling you down on top of him and purposely planting your lips onto his with the downward force. You were caught off guard initially, but you were absolutely loving it as well. It was a pleasant surprise, and you let your weight fall down on top of him as you melted into the kiss. It was a little wild, Rouxls picking up more courage and using some tongue as he kissed you. He was truly a sporadic soul, carrying on for a few more seconds before stopping and releasing his grip on your shirt. You panted, Rouxls grinning up at you as you chuckled, pleasantly surprised.

“Wow. You truly are a wild card.” You spoke. “I like that attitude, and the way you went from adorably nervous to attractively dominant~”

“I do hope thou meanest Kaard, young soul.” He joked, taking his turn to wink at you.

“Whatever, you crazy Darkner.” You laughed, sitting down next to him on the shop floor and leaning against the counter with a content smile.


End file.
